


“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan tries to distract himself. Pull out his phone until the brightness makes his eyes burn. Recite things he has, intentionally or not, memorized.A ficlet about recitations and sleepless nights.





	“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

Dan’s having trouble sleeping. There’s always something small that builds and builds until it’s thundering around in his mind. A paper due, something a housemate said the last time he showed his face in the halls, a nasty comment on YouTube that he isn’t as adept as Phil is at blocking out. Things that he can laugh off by light of day— Phil likes his laugh, that helps— but which are harder to push aside when it’s late and the world is quiet and Phil is asleep beside him.

He tries to distract himself. Pull out his phone until the brightness makes his eyes burn. Recite things he has, intentionally or not, memorized. Kanye lyrics (_People will talk, Like its old news, I played it off and act like I already knew, Let me ask you, How long have you known too_) or Shakespeare monologues (_Her father loved me; oft invited me; Still question'd me the story of my life, From year to year, the battles, sieges, fortunes, That I have passed_) or old Phil videos from ages ago he used to watch on repeat and repeat and which he can still hear the cadence of when he calls it forth: _And then I leave for campus to go meet my supervisor. I get halfway there and I see an owl. Oh my god, an owl! You’re thinking, “his day must’ve got better!” A beautiful owl. I’ve never seen an owl before. No. It was dead. A dead owl, decomposing on the pavement. It wasn’t just slightly dead; it was completely just ugsldkgsj!_ Dan can see the suit Phil was wearing and the messy bed behind him and the ridiculous faces he makes. 

It occurs to him that’s maybe a little too much detail about his boyfriend’s videos considering he wasn’t at all close to being his boyfriend all those years ago. But hey, that video brought him comfort then, and it’s bringing him comfort now. 

He remembers how Phil closed the video by throwing a shoe at his own face, no reason and no explanation. Old weird YouTube at its best. He laughs into the quiet night, snuggles closer to Phil, and accidentally halfway wakes him in the process. 

“Quit touching me,” he says, “Your feet are cold.” 

Dan presses his cold feet all the more deliberately into Phil’s calves in retaliation. They have a dozy, giggly tussle that ends with them comfortably entwined and Dan just a little closer to being able to sleep than he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187316101279/quit-touching-me-your-feet-are-cold) !


End file.
